


You Know You Love It

by mango22



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Fitzskye, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is working late in his lab again. Skye gets impatient and decides to use her powers to bring him back to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Love It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own headcanon :P = Imagine after Fitz and Skye get together and he stays up late working in his lab and she's impatiently waiting for him to come back to bed but he keeps saying a few more minutes. So suddenly the table starts vibrating and all his equipment are kinda rolling around the place and he yells, "SKYE! This is very important stuff I'm working on!" And she just replies innocently that she has nothing to do with it, it's nature. And he grins despite himself and then goes back to bed before a full blown earthquake takes place.

Skye dramatically flopped down on her bed and sighed. Fitz was working late in the lab, _again._

Ever since he'd helped build her gauntlets, Coulson suddenly realized he is actually much more of an asset for the team than he is given credit for, and heaped so many new projects on him that she barely saw him these days. And Fitz was all too eager to devote all his time to building new gadgets for everyone, you could see it in his face how happy he was to be back in his true element. No matter what he said, the garage was not the place for him, his heart was in science and creating and experiments.

And Skye respected all that. But did he have to stay cooped up in that lab of his during midnight hours as well? Both of them were so busy with their own agendas during the day, Skye spent her time learning more about her powers with Lincoln (bless his heart he was such a big help) while Fitz stood beside Simmons as they worked tirelessly on their latest invention.

She blushed as she remembered their first kiss, how quickly it happened and how shocked they'd both been. But all the awkwardness quickly melted away when they realized it was only a matter of time, they'd been harboring these feelings for one another for a long while now, and it was bound to happen sooner or later. _Better sooner than later_ , she thought with a big smile.

Right now she knew he was developing an advanced version of her gauntlets, that had more intricate features and allowed her to manipulate her powers in several different ways. It was all pretty cool, she had to admit she was eager to see his final product, but couldn't it wait until tomorrow?

She picked up her phone and called him again. "Fitz, it's 1:30, can you please just come back already?"

"Just a few more minutes Skye, I'm almost done. Oh you are going to fall even more in love with me once you see what I've done here."

Skye grinned. He could be such a cocky little Scot sometimes. "I'm sure I will, but I fear I'm going to fall out of love with you if you don't come to my room right this second Leopold Fitz."

"Mmm hmm." he replied nonchalantly. Skye heard the metals clanging in the background, and knew that he was too absorbed by his work to even listen properly.

She huffed indignantly. Well, she had other ways to make herself be heard. With a wicked smirk on her face she slowly extended her arm, and sent a light wave of her powers to travel through the bus. She had to concentrate hard on her aim, since the last thing she wanted was to wake the entire team up, again. So she focused intently on that one area, and soon enough was rewarded with Fitz's high pitched scream.

"Skye!" he yelled through the phone, "This is very important stuff I'm working on here!"

She coughed innocently and said, "Whatever do you mean? I'm not doing anything."

"Skye I can feel the table shaking, it's still shaking! All my equipment is rolling around, make it stop!"

She rolled her eyes, he was such an overreactor. " It's not me Fitz, it's _nature._ "

Realizing that she wasn't gonna back down he threw his hands up in the air and said, "Fine, you win! I'm coming, can you please halt this natural disaster before it ruins all my hard work?" He tried to sound exasperated but Skye could hear the hint of laughter in his voice. Though he would never admit it, the scientist enjoyed her display of powers and she knew it.

"Told you, it's not meee." Skye said in a sing song voice as she stopped the quaking.

She heard him get up and make his way to her room and her heart skipped a beat. _Finally._

The moment he stepped inside she grabbed his face and pushed him against the wall, kissing him before he could mutter any complaints. Fitz hummed appreciatively and gripped her hips, pulling her even closer. She moved onto his neck and started doing the most wonderful things to the spot right below his jaw.

He took an uneven breath and gasped out, "Next time, you can just ask instead of abusing your powers like that. That's not very avenger like you know."

Skye grinned against his skin. "Oh please, I did ask, as if that worked with you. Besides, you know you love it." she said as she led him back to the bed and stopped at the edge.

"And if you're so fond of experiments, you do realize that the lab isn't the only place to perform them right?" she whispered and he felt a bolt of her power shoot through him. His mouth dropped open in a small O before he managed to utter, "Here, in the bedroom?"

Skye quirked an eyebrow. "Where else?" I've been practicing and you'll be pleasantly surprised to find out all the various ways I can utilize my gift."

The mischievous glint in her eyes had him more curious than ever. "You're literally going to rock my world aren't you?"

Skye deadpanned. "Fitz, remember that discussion we had about your stupid puns?"

He responded by tossing her on the bed and landing unceremoniously on top of her. Putting his mouth at her ear he breathed, "Oh shut up, you know you love it."

And she had to admit, somewhat grudgingly, that she did.


End file.
